Winter's Story-73rd Hunger Games
by EBKitty4
Summary: Winter has been living in the shadow of her dead sister for four years. Never did she think she would face the same fate as her. But without her sister's guidance, how will Winter face the deadliest game of all?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up screaming. My body is dripping with sweat and I am panting like a dog. "Jayden!" I gasp. Jayden. The only person I've thought about for the last four years. In a couple of weeks it's the fourth anniversary-of her death. I try to forget it but it haunts me. Ever since Jayden died I've had huge trust issues. Well, she didn't exactly die. She was killed.

"Winter! It's okay," my mother says as she rushes through the creaky door, although we both know it's not because today I could be destined to finish up the way Jayden did. It's the Reaping and everyone from District 11 dreads this day. I was terrified the day Jayden was picked from the Reaping Ball as a tribute. I can still remember Corynthius Lane's weird Capitol accent announcing her name, and the way I screamed and Jayden's face went pale. I cried and kicked and punched at the Peacekeeper who took me away from my sister. Usually Jayden was so brave and bold and cool-headed, but nobody can remain like that when they've just been sentenced to death. I only had a brief time to say goodbye to her before she was taken away to the arena, never to be seen again. "I'll win for you, little snowflake. I know I can," Jayden told me through her tears. I didn't say anything, I just sobbed into her beautiful dark hair as she hugged me for the last time. She always called me Little Snowflake. I had never seen Jayden so distraught until then. She even put a brave face on when Father died. And if I'm unlucky today, I have to repeat it.

"What should I do with my hair?" I ask Mother, sleepily. "Anything you want. You have-" She stops abruptly so as not to mention my sister. She doesn't need to-we are both thinking of her. I put on the faded hand-me-down check dress that Jayden wore at the Reaping four years ago. I wish I didn't have to, but this is the best item of clothing we have in the house. I brush out my hair a bit, and walk through the village until I find Flora's house. Flora is my best friend. Ever since we were toddlers we played in the meadow and made daisy chains for each other. We still do, because there's nothing better to do. Flora is my junior by a year, but we are so close she could be my little sister. Sister. Jayden. I can't stop thinking about her. "Hi Winter," Flora says. She doesn't smile because she knows what a terrible day this is for me. It's alright for Flora, she has buckets of courage and always acts brave whatever the matter. Last year I asked her, "aren't you scared about the reaping?" and she replied, "no. Because why worry about something that has so little chance of happening?" This year her name has only been entered three times, she doesn't need tesserae. I have taken it ever since my first Reaping. My family of two are some of the poorest in District 11. Not to blame Mother, who gave up work ever since Jayden died and simply traded all of our old things for food. We hardly have enough to eat, but sometimes Flora shares hers with me. "So, shall we eat?" she asks. "Okay."

Corynthius Lane steps up to the makeshift stage. A huge television screen is behind him, and cameramen surround the stage. "Welcome, everyone, to the Reaping for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games," his harsh, amplified voice booms. Nobody claps or cheers. "Well, let's get this over with," he mutters. "We shall choose the male tribute first." Corynthius snatches the top envelope out of the ball and rips it open. "The male tribute is Brannock Lascius." I know Brannock. He's one of the only arrogant snobs here in 11. His father is the second richest person here and he always boasts about never having to starve like the rest of us. I pity whoever gets picked to go with him. Brannock looks shocked, but still smug as ever. He walks up to the stage confidently and is about to open his mouth when Corynthius announces the female tribute. He rootles around in the girls' ball until he grabs an envelope squished up at the bottom. "The female tribute is Flora Rivendell," he announces. Before I can turn around to see Flora, somebody yells out, "I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone stops, even the Peacekeepers let go of Flora. Then I realise that somebody was me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Winter, NO!" Flora shouts, but there's nothing I can do. I don't think you can revoke a death sentence. What have I done? I think to myself. Then I start thinking about Jayden and how she was killed. I'm about to end life that way.

Four years ago, I sat on the sofa watching television. Mother said I wasn't allowed to watch the Games because I was only eleven and they were gruesome, but I persisted and said I wanted to watch Jayden win. On the first day, I saw Jayden ride in a chariot next to some boy I had never heard of. She looked beautiful, even though she was dressed as wheat. Her long dark hair was smooth and silky and she had a small braid going round the side of her head. She looked proud and smiled and waved at the fancy Capitol crowd. I would have never had the courage to do that.

The next day we saw her shoot arrows and throw knives at dummies with ease. She got a score of 10. After that, the Games started. Jayden snatched a pack from the Cornucopia, knocked out two Careers and fled. She hid in the woods for the next few days, but when the Career pack set up camp near to her, she killed most of them while they were sleeping. There was one girl from District 3 named Kessla who woke up before Jayden got the chance to kill her, but instead of taking revenge, teamed up with Jayden. The two girls hunted down most of the weaklings and hunted to survive. They were doing fine until a particularly deadly boy from District 7 came and tried to kill them. Jayden and Kessla ran, but encountered some more weaklings. The District 7 boy attacked the weaklings and stole their food and went away to regain his strength. Meanwhile, Jayden and Kessla were back at camp when Kessla told her, "You know, you should have never trusted me." Before Jayden could get away, Kessla stabbed her and let Jayden bleed to death.

After that, I didn't watch the Games because I was too upset. And Kessla was right. There are some people who you just can't trust.

The Peacekeepers usher me and Brannock onto a train after everyone has given us a round of applause. Flora and my mother are crying. "Why did you do this for me?" Flora asks as I get on the train. I don't reply because I honestly don't know. Brannock smiles through gritted teeth and steps into the train behind me. We sit side-by-side in silence. I break the silence by asking Corynthius what the Capitol is like, since I've never been. "I don't tell stories," he says. I shut up after that.

My mind is empty, but as usual, Jayden fills it. I try and block her out, forget about her, but she keeps on coming back and I keep on seeing Kessla plunge that knife into her body. My big, brave, bold sister being defeated. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks, so I try to think about something else. I remember the times that Jayden and I would climb trees together and make a little den, pretend to battle fierce wild animals, braid each other's hair (Jayden's hair looking a lot messier than mine, though she never complained). I still cry. "I'll, um, be in my room," I tell Brannock and Corynthius. The train has separate compartments for us. We each have our own bedroom and bathroom. That's more than I have in my own house. At home, I share a mattress with my mother and we have public toilets. I am probably going to feel underdressed and stupid when I'm in the Capitol.

Brannock and I have no mentor, so he asks me for survival techniques. I don't tell him anything because:

A) I don't want him to use them against me

B) I don't want to be allies.

I will never forgive him for mocking me when Jayden died and making fun of the fact that I was poor. It's not my fault that Brannock's family is from the Capitol and he's stinking rich. It's not my fault that he rubs his privilege in everyone's face.


End file.
